The Beetles New Beginning
by Zozo890
Summary: Beetlejuice meets lydia, and what leads up to their adventures. Starts out has narorator talking, but may change diffrent points of view. Please read! Oh and please review!
1. Chapter 1

_The Beetles New Beginning _

Ghosts ya know I hate 'em! All they do is yell at me, try and throw me to the sandworms and so on. Okay maybe I deserve to be yelled at. BUT I REALLY HATE SANDWORMS! So in my mind, I don't deserve to be fed to the sandworms at all. Well enough about me, let me tell you about _her _and how we met.

Beetlejuice was walking along the neitherworld roads. He was evil, ruthless, perverted, and foul. Oh and don't forget selfish. He is also many other thing, but no one thought that he could ever be kind.

Beetlejuice was tired and decided to go home. He caught enough beetles to last him about 2 whole weeks. Though 2 whole weeks worth of beetles was about 3 days worth to him. He turns around, and heads back to his house. Beetlejuice smiles to himself, he loves how his house has a big neon sign that says "B.J's Road house" and he doesn't even officially own the roadhouse at all. He rents it from his bonehead neighbor.

"Ah Beetlejuice!" Comes a strong French accent.

"Hey Jacques" Beetlejuice grumbled. He knew what Jacques wanted. He wanted his monthly rent. And Beetlejuice didn't have it.

"Do you have the rent?" He asked.

"I will latter bonehead" He growled. Beetlejuice's neighbors knew to stay away from him most of the time, but Jacques was different along with Jacques friend and Beetlejuice's neighbor Ginger. They both couldn't take a hint.

"Time is running out!" Jacques said, and he jogged away singing some song in French Beetlejuice couldn't understand.

_Stupid skeleton. I should juice him! Nah to tired, maybe tomorrow. _Thought Beetlejuice as he walked up the stairs to his room. That night Beetlejuice slept terribly as usual. He always felt like something was missing, but he just couldn't think what.

Two weeks later Beetlejuice still wasn't sleeping. So that made him cranky, and him being cranky is one of the worst things that could ever happen to the neitherworld. Then out of the blue, he felt his name being called. He saw a mirror, and looked through that mirror. His name was only called once. _Show me the one that is calling my name. _She was a young girl, no older then 13 it looks like. Beetlejuice wasn't one to show feelings or develop feelings for anyone except hatred. But this time it was different.

He didn't know what but something was intriguing about this girl.

_"LYDIA!" _Called such an annoying obnoxious voice.

The girl turned around, scrambling to put her things away. All their was were books that looked old and a lamp. What's the big deal about those things anyway?

"Coming mother" She called back. Now Beetlejuice got a good look at this _Lydia. _The name fit perfectly in his mind. And he didn't even know her. She was pale, it looked like she was sick. But her eyes sparkled like she was the healthiest girl in the world. Her hair was jet black, and she had bangs. She was perfect.

Lydia looked over at the mirror, and she saw him. But only for a second. She let out a small gasp, and the image of Beetlejuice faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Beetlejuice couldn't get the girl out of his mind. Every were he looked he saw her. His neigbors are even starting to look like her. _I saw her one time. And now all I can think about is how when she saw me, she didn't scream she just stared until I faded away. _His neigbors were starting to see that something was up. He didn't seem so evil anymore. He had a look of kindness in his eyes. But everyone still stayed away, in fear that this might just be some kind of trick. It wasn't a trick at all. In fact, this girl effected him so much, that Beetlejuice had no interest in pranking. _I have got to see her agian! _Thought Beetlejuice.

And he did just that. Every day, and every night, he looked through the mirror watching her sleep. Or just staring at her room while she was at school. Beetlejuice frowned. _This is practicly considered stalking. _He knew he was many things, but he never thought himself a stalker. Every time Beetlejuice goes to bed, he wished that he could one day talk to her, and feel her calling his name and letting him out. He didn't know that one day she would do just that.

It was a Saturday afternoon, for Beetlejuice he would take Saturday and Sunday off of pranking people. It was his day to watch Lydia every second. Beetlejuice grabbed his jar of beetles and sat down on his couch. He was getting ready to watch Lydia again. Lydia went out to a girl named Bertha's house. _Who names a kid Bertha? Sounds like burp. HA! Thats a laugh. wounder what the kid looks like? _Beetlejuice was so caught up in thinking what Bertha looked like, he failed to see Lydia come home. And he failed to turn him self invisible. _CRAP! The kid saw me! _He quickly made himself invisible. But not before Lydia saw him.

"I saw you. This is the second time I have caught you spying on me you know." She spoke so calmly. Like she was talking to a child. _I am no child. Yet she talks to me like i am one. Maybe I should talk to her. _He made himself visible, and put one arm under his chin.

"Hi to you too Babes." Beetlejuice smiled. Lydia raised an eyebrow, _babes? _Thought Lydia.

"Who are you?" Asked Lydia.

"Ha, wish I could tell ya." Beetlejuice grumbled.

"Why can't you tell me?" Lydia seemed concerned, which was extremly unlike any human to do when they meet a dead guy.

"A curse. Not allowed to say my name spell it or anything. Say! Lets play chiraids!" (A-n: pardon the spelling, im deslexic so spelling is a bit of a challenge, but i'm trying my best) Beetlejuice was hoping that Lydia would be able to guess his name.

"Okay then. Um go?" Lydia was taking everything so well. But Lydia thought she fell asleep and was having some sort of weird dream. So she just went along.

Beetlejuice turned into a big beetle. "Um giant bug?" Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and changed back. He was shaking his head. He put up a finger indicating one word. Than he tapped his arm with two fingers telling her that it was two syllables. "Beetle?" He nodded.

"Ok babes! Ya got the first half. Now try and guess the second." He then turned into a glass of orange juice.

"Juice?" She asked. _Who would name their kid Beetlejuice? _Beetlejuice nodded with a grin.

"Put it all together now!" He exclaimed. _All I want is for her to say my name. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! _

_"Beetlejuice?" Lydia wasn't sure about this. This all seemed to real of a dream for her. But she said it anyway. _

_"Say it again!" He yelled. Ok maybe yelling was a little to extrem. But this is what I have been waiting for! The feeling of he calling my name. _

"Beetlejuice" _I kind of like the name. _Thought Lydia.

"One more time. That's all I want kid!" Come on say it! SAY IT!

"Beetlejuice" Lydia yelled. There was a crackle of thunder.

"It's show time!" Shouted Beetlejuice.


	3. Chapter 3

In a flash Beetlejuice jumped out of the Mirror and into Lydia's room. Lydia stood there shocked. Now she was sure this wasn't a dream. It was too real. She felt a dead cold chill after she said his name three times.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Wispered Lydia.

"Afraid not babes." Beetlejuice looked down at his feet. He thought she was diffrent, but she had the same look in her eyes. The look of fear, and hate that Beetlejuice hatted so much. He always thought of himself as a freak, which is what led up to his behavior, and his title of the neitherworlds most hated ghost.

Beetlejuice looked up afraid of what might happen next. But he was supprised to see her looking at his with a new expression. Amazment and awe.

"What are you!" She asked.

"Didn't I already explain babes, I'm the ghost with the most!" I gave my infamouse crackly laugh to add to the effect.

"The most of what? Smells?" She shot back. Not bad for a breather.

"Hey! I like you! What do you say we have some fun? Huh?" He smiled.

**What they both weren't expecting was to become best friends for a very, very long time... (this is not the end) **

**AN: Should i continue this story? I have a lot of diffrent ideas, i just don't think that anyone really likes it though. **


	4. Chapter 4

At Lydia's house:

Lydia was having a problem. A big problem, her stepmother Delia was getting on her nerves. An hour ago, Lydia walked into her room but it wasn't her room. Everything was replaced with pink. Her always-black room was completely destroyed, her walls were even painted. And now she is sitting at her kitchen table listening to how Delia thinks it isn't proper for a young lady to always be by herself. Or that black isn't a very good expressing color, or even that it wasn't a color at all. She tried arguing that purple was a color and also was red and those were in her room too. Delia wouldn't have any of it.

"Lydia. Darling, listen those colors don't tell a story. You're a photographer, you have to take everything in life and put it through an art prospective. Pink, it draws people's eyes to it. Makes them feel warm and comforted. That reminds me, where going shopping on Thursday and replacing your, uh, dark wardrobe and brightening it up. Maybe you will make new friends that way," Delia kept babbling on about how Lydia will become the daughter she always wanted. Her father just sat there doing nothing to stop his crazy wife. Lydia knew she had to run upstairs to talk to the one person that would understand her most. She just had to get to that mirror.

"Uh mother?" Lydia asked while her eyes darted straight towards the stairs.

"Yes dear?" Delia asked, not sounding to pleased about being interrupted.

"May I please go upstairs? I have to start my essay for school. And it's really long." Lying to her parents was so easy now days. She has the king of conning to thank for that.

"I guess so." Said Delia.

"Thank you" Lydia bolted out of her seat and ran up the stairs to her ugly room. But when she got there she had the shock of her life. Her mirror was missing!

"MOTHER!" Lydia ran out screaming.

"What is it dear?" Yelled back Delia.

"Where's my mirror? I need it!" Lydia needed that mirror not only was it her mothers, but it was a portal to her world and her best friends.

"I put it in the basement. You don't need that silly thing!" And with that Lydia ran out of her bedroom, and ran down into the basement. When she got to the basement the door was locked.

"Crap" Lydia mumbled under her breath. She tried again, it was still locked. She knew she could call her best friend out, but he was on probation again. So she would always use her mirror to talk to him. Lydia raced back up the stairs to the kitchen where Delia still was.

"It's locked." She said in-between gasps for air.

"I know dear. I locked it; I thought it was time to part with that silly thing. We can still keep it for when you have children. Its childish really." Delia said, while scrubbing as hard as possible on an already clean plate.

"It was my mothers. You really have no right to…" But she was cut off by Delia snapping at her.

"You have a new mother now! You should move on" Lydia was practically in tears. Delia had no right; it was almost like she wanted her to suffer. Lydia sulkily went back up to her room. Just when things in her house got better, Delia had to go and ruin everything again. Lydia spent years just in her room drawing pictures of Delia being hung by the Grim Reaper. But she now knows Grim wouldn't hang anyone, that's not what Juno pays him for. He just has to go collect souls he's useless really. Lydia worked on homework and looked through her photographs, she hopes Beetlejuice wouldn't be mad at her for not contacting him.

_**One Month Later: **_

Lydia was going crazy, it's been a month and she's never felt so depressed and alone. Delia is ignoring her, her father has to work double time on a project, and Beetlejuice is on probation until the next month. She has no way of contacting Beetlejuice, and that was whom she really needed to talk to. School was going terrible, that Claire Brewster was out for blood and Lydia really had no idea what she did to make that evil blond witch come after her. Her room finally went back to somewhat normal, Delia forgot about Lydia's room makeover but sadly she never got back her mirror. She had to wait until Delia by accident leaves her house keys somewhere when she leaves the house. Doesn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon though. So Lydia just sulked around the house, she hasn't been this depressed since she moved here.

When Lydia was depressed she had nightmares, and not the good kind either. She felt worthless, and she did things that she regrets. Which is why she always tries to wear long sleeves. But the skeletons in her closet enjoyed taunting her; she had the urge to do what she swore she would never do again. She just needed relief from being so lonely and unhappy. She went into her bathroom and moved a painting from her wall. Behind the painting was a little tiny razor blade that she used. She then went into the bathroom, and dragged the sharp blade across her skin. The blood dripped from her arm and into the sink. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror in fear that "he" might have found a way to look and see her. He always found loopholes like that.

"Lydia!" Yelled Delia. Lydia jumped and scrambled to get everything back in place so that Delia had no idea to what she just did. It worked; she wrapped her arm and put on her sweatshirt. "Oh darling, I noticed how upset u looked lately. Your father wishes he didn't have to work so much." Delia babbled a bit more, but Lydia wasn't paying any attention instead she swore she saw a pair of sad green glowing eyes looking back at her through her bathroom mirror.

"That's… that's okay uh mother, I uh have to go." With that she ran out of her room and her house. She ran to the graveyard, which was only a little while away. There he was buried, and it was there that she would always lay a single red rose whenever she felt lonely. She didn't bring one, but sitting on top of his grave was good enough. His eyes haunted her though, she wish he didn't torture Mayor may not. And she wished Juno wasn't keeping such a close eye on him so that he could sneak out.

"Young lady. Do you have any idea who's grave your sitting on?" Asked old Bill, the grave keeper.

"Yes I know" Lydia replied the sadness coating her voice.

"Now I don't know why you are here, or how you know of Beetlejuice. But let me tell you something, he was cursed they say." Lydia never asked Beetlejuice why he was cursed or how, but she was intrigued by maybe having an idea of why he was the way that he was.

"I heard about that. Do you know why or even how?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, my family was the one who put the curse on him. They past down the story from generation to generation. I became the Grave keeper because part of the story was, that if you called his name three times. He can rise from the grave. I never tried of course, because they say it is unleashing the greatest evil spirit. The curse was put there to contain what will eventually take over. They say all his life both dead and alive, he was a prankster, but one day, it was hot and he was lost. Old women offered him something to drink; it was some juice but what he didn't know it was juice made from the blood of a Beluga Beetle. The Beluga Beetle is said to have magical qualities, terrible but magical qualities. Anyway, he was so thirsty he drank the juice. He fell ill a few days later, they all thought it was influenza since at the time many people were dying from it. He awoke one morning feeling better then he ever had in his life. But something was different, he felt like something changed. Then he went home to his wife, who was said to be expecting a child. But when he got there he saw a most terrible sight, another man in his bed with his wife. In a blinding rage he pointed a finger at the man and a light came out. Knocked the man dead, then he did the unthinkable, he took his wife by the throat choked her to death and then he cut off her ring finger. He knew then that the child was not his, for he couldn't have children. He thought that it was a mericle though, when she said she was pregnant. He then knew better though." Lydia never knew all of this. She always thought he was cursed because he loved pranking people, or that he got his magic when he was dead, not alive.

"Did he end up killing himself too?" Lydia asked, she heard stories about people being so corrupted with power they end up killing themselves along with those they once loved.

"No. The town's people did. The haunted them down. Back then it was considered witchcraft to have such power. They found him in grieving and hung him." Lydia gasped. She never thought something so tragic has ever happened to her best friend before.

"Wow…" Lydia couldn't believe what she just heard. How much pain did he really go through? It made sense on how he acted; he never liked showing whenever he was hurting. He only would show his true emotions towards Lydia, or at least she thought he did. She didn't know anymore, could all that happiness really just be an act towards her? Was he really suffering from the aftermath of being killed?

"What happened after that?" Lydia was dying to know, she was tempted to summon Beetlejuice right now, but she signed an agreement with Juno that she wouldn't.

"That's all for story time right now little lady" And with that Old Bill grabbed his gardening tools and left, leaving a curious Lydia.

The whole way home Lydia couldn't help but think she really needed to talk and see Beetlejuice now. Ever since she first saw him in that Mirror she always knew they would become best friends, even though he was gross and smelled really bad. Though what else could you expect from a dead guy?

When Lydia got home no one was there, instead there was a message on her answering machine.

"LYDIA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WITH MY KEYS! IF YOU FIND THEM CALL ME!" Did she seriously leave her keys? Lydia looked through every draw every hook before noticing her keys were in the lock on the basements door.

_This is my chance _thought Lydia.

She turned the keys and took them out. _Maybe if I keep them and say that she really did loose her keys, I can get in the basement whenever I want. _The door to the basement opened. It was dark and she couldn't find the light switch, which caused her to fall down the stairs. But the good news is, she found the light switch!

The lights flickered on and casted a glow along the huge basement. She walked around and then saw a white curtain in the shape of her mirror. She ripped off the curtain to find her mirror. Underneath her mirror were small engravings, with the initials _BJ + LD= BFFLS. _Seeing that her heart broke, it's been forever since she spoke to Beetlejuice.

"Beej?" Lydia whispered into her own reflection. "Common! You got to be in there somewhere. You can't leave the house. And don't tell me your sleeping!"

"Thought cus ya never came. You didn't want nothing to do with me." Came a gruff reply. The thought tore Lydia's heart out of her chest.

"No! I would never leave you BJ were best friends." Lydia pleaded. "Just come to the mirror so we can talk. I have to see you, it's been forever."

"And why was that exactly" Said Beetlejuice appearing into the mirror. His face looked cold, the kind of look he puts out when he doesn't want to show he has been hurt. She now knows the reason to why he acts cold towards people, he is afraid to care. But he accepted her right away right? How long exactly had he been watching her before he got her to call him out? Was she just a con to get out into the real world? Then did he realize she was okay and start hanging out with her?

"Lydia thought that I shouldn't have anything of my mothers. She took apart my room. Turned it pink, luckily she forgot about that and I put it all back together, but she took the mirror away, that's why we are in my basement and not my room." She saw his eyes soften, the deep green turned lighter and more yellow. A half smile appeared among his face.

"How did convincing good old Delia to let Ya back down here babes?" Good. Her friend was back. Maybe now she could get to the bottom of what happened six hundred and something odd years ago.

"I didn't. I snuck down here. It took me forever though. How many days until you're free? I need to go to the Neitherworld and see everyone. It's so boring here." Lydia complained and went on about how no one wanted anything to do with her, Claire was getting worse by the minute. And how Claire threw Potatoes at her and the whole school just laughed.

"That rotten witch! I'll set her damn straight. She's gonna wish she never got between my babes and the Ghost with the most. LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT I TELL YA!" Beetlejuice screamed and tugged on his hair spitting and yelling in rage, steamed started rolling out of his ears fogging up the glass in the mirror. Normally he doesn't get this worked up about Claire, maybe it was just the fact that he was going stir crazy? Or did he really care about her that much. _Oh I hope it's the second. Wait did I really just say that? I'm not… no that's crazy. He's my best friend. And he's 600 years old and HES DEAD! _

"I can't let you out Beej. Your still in trouble."

"HA! Right kid. You never got the memo; I'm off the hook. Not hanging with ya and being stuck in my house all the time annoyed me and Juno's Dailey visits were my only entertainment. I annoyed the Shi… sorry I annoyed the bananas out of her."

*On the T.V show Beetlejuice called Delia a bitch. I thought I would include his dirty mouth

"Really!" Lydia couldn't contain her excitement.

"But babes, no offence we both been stuck in our worlds, but can I hang in yours today?" His pleading eyes begged her to say yes.

"Sure, I just have to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me. No lying or fingers crossed behind you back." Lydia thought this would be the perfect time to talk about what happened to Beetlejuice all those years ago.

"Wow. Sure Lyds, gosh. You sound serious. What's up? Need another trip to show you are the opposite of ugly? I'm not saving you from the beast again."

"No. It's not like that. It's about you. Old Bill the grave keeper person told me what happened before and after you died." With that Beetlejuice went stiff, his eyes went dark his grin turned to a frown and he looked evil. Well beyond evil.

**Well what do you guys think so far? This is about 7 pages on word. I worked extremely hard. Please review! ~zozo890~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, but school and everything else has been getting in my way. Including writers block. Once again, I do not own anything. But I wish I did. Tim Burton is a genius, and hopefully you people will see me in one of his movies one day. And onto the story: **

Beetlejuice's eyes turned red, I have never really seen him this way before. Except of course when he found out about my "little problem" with sharp objects, thanks to a girl named Claire Brewster. I don't think I was ever supposed to find out about this, but I couldn't help it. We weren't supposed to have secrets, nothing could drive us apart.

"Beej, why didn't you tell me? You could have told me anything. I never judge you." I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm still your best friend. Don't forget that"

"You wouldn't have liked me babes. You think of me as a harmless prankster, but I killed people. And I kept her finger with a ring on as a reminder that I will never fall in love again." That hurt, I wont admit it out loud but it did. I do love him, I'm not sure yet, on which way, but I do. Maybe possibly more then I should love my best friend who happens to be a dead guy. It sounds so weird thinking it, but hey, that's my life.

"I understand that Beej, but I still love you. Even though you did the things you did. You were hurt." The weight of those three little words, well four but you get the picture, pressed down on my shoulders. His eyes bugged out, probably because of what I said. "I uh, well umm, I need to go finish homework. Ill totally talk to you later. Bye." And with that I said his name three times and all that was left of him was his lingering stench. It was bad though, because I was hoping to hang out with him all day. For the first time in such a long time I was allowed to see him. Because he was ever so rudely taken away from me. And now I went and messed it all up, by saying I love him right after he said he would never love again. I couldn't help but just break down then and there. I was still in my basement, so I took my mirror and pushed it up the stairs and carried it. It remained covered, but it made me feel better having it there.

I finally made it upstairs when I heard the front door open. Obviously it was my father. Since Delia didn't have her keys with her. "Pumpkin?" He called. He knew I was home due to the fact that my bike was in the driveway. I looked into my room to see my mother's mirror, back where it belonged. I think it's time I gave dad a piece of my mind about his wonderful wife.

"Right here father!" I called and ran downstairs. He was putting his bag down on his chair. "Daddy I need to talk to you about something. And I really need you to listen and see things from my point of view." That's all I asked. I need to make it so I shouldn't have to be miserable anymore.

"Of course pumpkin, what's eating you?" He did look sincerely concerned, and not that fake concern most parents have most of the time.

"Delia." That's all I had to say. I wanted to see what his reaction would be before I told him what she done to my mother's mirror and me.

"Oh dear. Okay, tell me what she did." He crossed his legs and looked me in the eye. He knows that I would never come to him about Delia unless I feel I really needed to. And most of the time I would rather deal with my problems by myself, and he completely respects that. That's why we have such a good relationship.

"I didn't want to tell you this before, because uh, I thought I could handle it without your help. You know, approach her and talk to her like any normal human being. But she went and did this horrible thing." Okay it wasn't that horrible. And really I didn't try and approach her. But what am I suppose to say "oh yeah she took my mirror that I use to talk to my magical dead friend who I think I am in love with." Yeah, that would sure go over very well.

"She took away my mother's mirror and put it in the basement. She also said the reason why she did that is because I have a new mother now. And I respect her as a person, and as she requested I called her "mother" with respect. Because she is like a mother to me, but some things need to stay how they were. For example; my mirror will remain my real mothers mirror. And she has no right to take any of that away from me. It's like taking away my memories. Those are things she's just not entitled to." I relished while giving this speech I was standing tall and proud. I'm not the type of person that would say a whole huge really moving speech, but this felt good to get it off of my back.

"Wow pumpkin. I had no idea; I will talk to her okay? She's too big in our life to turn our backs on her now. I don't want you to ever feel forced pressured or anything in that nature ever again. Believe me, I will not stand for this." His face started to turn red, and his stutter went away. This showed true and pure emotion and honesty. I am happy to know he will be there for me no matter what, even when it involves that she witch.

"Oh and pumpkin, I hope this talk showed you that no matter what you can talk to me. In any situation, really! I will be there for you." I thanked him and ran to my room, and called Delia up on my cell phone.

"Oh Lydia dear! Thank god. I thought you were out!" See she really isn't smart at all. She could have just called my cell phone.

"That's why I have a cell phone" I sighed.

"I still don't get the point of these things, you don't need to have a cord?" She doesn't have one and Daddy is always trying to convince her to go and get one. Even he has one, and she's younger then my dad. Dad knows how to text almost better then me and that's scary and I don't get scared easily. Except with my feelings for my best friend, but that really would scare anybody, even if you are friends with a couple of ghosts and ghouls.

"Well as lovely as your lack of knowledge on the modern day technology sounds, I was just calling to tell you I have your keys. And I took my mirror back from downstairs. You have no right to take away things that my real mother gave me, and my father is backing me up on this. Goodbye nice talking to you." And with that I hung up the phone and grabbed my computer in hopes of finding Bertha or Prudence on and not Claire Brewster.

_**Chat Room 12: **_

_#1breather: Anyone on? _

_Smallbutsmart: Lydia!  
Iaintnotwig: Prue! Lydia! I haven't spoken to you too in forever!_

_Iambetter: Ew losers! Get lost! _

_#1breather: Speak for yourself Claire. No one wants you here. _

_Iambetter: Well, because of the fact no one I talk to is here right now, ill leave. _

_Iambetter (has signed off): _

_Iaintnotwig: YEAH LYDIA! _

_Ghostwiththemost has signed on: YO LYDS! _

_Smallbutsmart: Who is that? _

_#1breather: I think I know… _

_Ghostwiththemost: Nice user name Lyds. Totally true. 3 _

_Smallbutsmart: Yeah Lydia what does it mean? And why is this strange person giving you a heart? _

_Ghostwiththemost: Wow, we on the show 20 questions or something? HEY PRUNE! IT'S MR. BEETLEMAN! _

_Smallbutsmart: Oh geez! _

_Iaintnotwig: You said it Prune…. _

_Ghostwiththemost: HEYYYYYAAA BURP! _

_Iaintnotwig: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!_

_Smallbutsmart: ha-ha burp. That's gross. _

_Ghostwiththemost: That's me! _

_#1breather: THAT'S NOT MY NAME! (WHAT) THAT'S NOT MY NAME! (YEAH!) _

_Ghostwiththemost: I BROKE MY LYDS! _

_Smallbutsmart and #1breather and Iaintnotwig: Your Lyds? _

_Ghostwiththemost: Hehehe well uh, I GOT TO GO NOW! LYDS CALL MEEEEE! _

_Ghostwiththemost is away (Doing some stuff. Be jelling with ur jelly)_

_#1breather: I got to go now guys. It was great talking to you. Ill see you when you get back! _

_#1breather has signed off: _

I couldn't help but wonder how the heck did Beetlejuice have access to WIFI and a username? I didn't create one for him, and I doubt the Neitherworld has connections. I am also 100% sure I made him go back, so how did he do this?

"YO babes! If your going all Sherlock Holms on me I'll just go and tell you my secret. You have an iPhone; all I did was juice and create myself an account. Glad no one has my username it's my trade mark." He called from somewhere in the room. I'm guessing from my mirror but his voice carried and it was hard to tell.

"Uh…" Was all I could get out right now? I was at a lost for words, normally he would know if I was upset, and obviously I was. He would leave me alone, what could possibly be going through his rotting brain that makes him think it's okay to just get up go to my mirror or something and talk to me! Did he even know I put my mirror back in my room?

"Common babes! I need to talk to ya! Seriously! This is really important!" What could he possibly want to talk to me about?

* **AN! I don't know if I really should continue, if you believe I should please see my poll on my profile saying "Should I continue my story?" And if you all say I should updates will be a little slow, but get better during summer because I have no life **


	6. Announcement

HEY GUYS! Okay don't be mad! I'm continuing this story. And have it all outlined out. This is temporary, I should have the new chapter up either this week or the next. But it is almost finished. And I am sorry I haven't updated. Please also check out my other stories! Love you all!


End file.
